My First Husband
by CheckYesNoelle
Summary: JORDAN REQUEST On chad and taylor's block, its a tradtion for 5yearold boys and girls to have pretend weddings. When their little siblings decide to get married, chad and taylor remember their own wedding and get a little surprise. CHAYLOR ONE SHOT


OMG this is so cute I'm not even joking you will totally love this. I know I do, it captures the perfect Chaylor moments without making them sappy so so cute! Don't you just hate it when in some fanfics he calls her baby? I think that's kinda gross I mean who came up wit dat lol on to the TOTALLY ADORABLE story tee hee

"Mommy! Daddy! Taylor! Everybody get down here NOW!" little Sunny Mckessie **(oh, I spelled that wrong I know I did) **rang her shrieks through the house, piercing straight through Taylor's ears that were peacefully tucked into a history book. She lifted her head out of the book and followed the cries down to the kitchen. "Whazzup Sunshine?" Taylor asked her baby sis, much to her dismay. "Call me SUNNY!" she hollared, then turning back into her sweet self, "Guess what!" she squealed, not giving anyone time to guess. "Me and Nicky are getting married today!" Taylor's whole face lit up. "Oh, congratulations!" she pulled the ball of sunshine into a tight hug. "Congrats as well." Her mother commended. "Can I give my big girl a hug?" Taylor shrugged. "Go for it!" wow. Sunny's wedding day had finally come! You might be wondering why exactly a five-year-old little girl is getting married. Because, on Taylor's block it was tradition that if a five year old girl and boy were friends for a while, the boy would eventually ask her to get married and they'd have this adorable wedding ceremony. It was a pretty big deal, the walking distance away church even made a little wedding-chapel thing near the play ground for this. Taylor had even had her own wedding when she was five there. She smiled, for she could remember that whole day- right from the moment he proposed to her in the sandbox to falling asleep that night. The best day of her life. But today was Sunny's special day, and at the moment the chocolate brown skinned baby face was begging her mother to let her wear Mrs.Mckessie's wedding dress. "The wedding will be outside, so I don't think that's a very good idea…why don't you use Taylor's old dress?" Taylor nodded to Sunny. "You'll love it. It's Sunny- just like you!" they both giggled. "Come on, it's in the attic." Taylor remembered buying the dress- spending hours and hours at Limited Too looking for the perfect little outfit to wear to her wedding with her big cousin, Stacey. Everyone she tried on either didn't fit, was too ugly, wasn't in stock, or simply wasn't the right dress. As Stacey put it, the perfect dress needed to be girly, adorable, not too cheap or expensive, and of course- knock the socks of the little groom. Taylor was just about ready to throw a hissy fit about all of those not-so-perfect-dresses, when she spotted a little girl around her age return a yellow dress to the rack. With a sparkle in her eye, little Taylor ran for the dress, took it off the rack, and examined its soft fabric. It was perfect. "Stacey! Stacey, look!" Stacey appeared in the sale rack. "Tay, it's perfect!" and she had her dress!

Now, Sunny and Taylor were in the attic, searching for the white box that had all of Taylor's wedding stuff. "ACHOO!" Sunny sneezed. "Bless you-." Then Taylor added- "I think I found it!" she held up the small white box marked 'Tay's wedding' opening up the lid, Taylor revealed a little silver tiara from a dress-up kit, plastic flowers, and of course the dress. Sunny pulled it out and swung around with it. "It's perfect!" she bounded down the stairs and left Taylor behind. Taylor looked back at the box for a minute. She grabbed a photo album and ran downstairs. She carried it into her room and pulled out her favorite picture. Giggling at it for a minute, she placed it on her desk and followed her mother's cries of, "Taylor! Come help your sister with her dress!" The dress was a little too long, so Mrs.Mckessie had to hem it. "Honey, can you call the Danforths and ask what time to meet us at the church?" Taylor nodded and headed into the kitchen. She picked up the glossy blue phone and dialed the number.

"Yo, awsomest of the awesome here!"  
"Whatever happened to good old Chad?"

"He's too awesome to be mentioned over the phone."

Taylor laughed at the lunk-head basketball player that she and the rest of the world adored so much. Chad and Taylor were good friends now. Not exactly best friends, or dating. He'd asked her out a few times, they'd seen movies and went to lunch and stuff. Nothing too romantic.

They had their moments.

"Lemme guess, you're calling about the wedding?"

"Yup. You should Sunny- off the walls. Literally."

"Nicky's no better. Off the ceiling!"

"And I bet you were the same way."

"Uh-huh."

"My mother wants to know what time to meet and set up at the church."  
"Let's see- (crinkle, crinkle) 4:30"

"Alright then. See ya in two hours."

"Later!"

And they hung up. Sunny came bouncing in and jumped on her big sis. "Look! Look!" she flaunted her beautiful and hemmed dress by strutting model poses and hamming it up! "Gorgeous doll!" Taylor giggled, scooping up her sis in a big hug. "Now let's get your hair done, and you'll be perfecto!" she rolled her R on 'perfecto' making Sunny giggle this time. "¡Sé que soy perfecto!" Taylor gasped. "Who taught you that!?"

"¡usted, tonto!" Sunny shrieked as she ran away. Taylor chased after her and stopped in the bathroom to grab the hair things she'd need. When she came back into her room, she found the little 'chica' on the floor looking through Tay's wedding box. "Hey!" Taylor cried upon entering. "What are you doing?"

"Looking through your wedding box." Taylor rolled her eyes. Typical five year old sass. "Come on, I gotta do your hair." She pulled out a brush and got to work! "Tay-Tay?" Sunny began, making Taylor wince with her baby-name. "Yah?"

"How did Chad ask you to marry him?" **(A/N and the truth comes out!)**

Taylor thought for a minute. "Well, it was in a sandbox…. Oh, I remember! I got some sand in my eye and he was helping me get it out. He was so sweet- he goes; 'You have really pretty eyes, Taylor.' I didn't know what to say! That was when he asked me to marry him" Sunny smiled. "I could never see Chad doing that." Now was Taylor's turn to smile. "How did Nicky propose to you?"

"He shared his Happy Meal with me, and let me have all of the French fries and then he made his proposey!"

"Proposal!" Taylor corrected with a laugh. "Your hair is finished! If I don't say myself, Era un pedazo de trabajo!" **(A/N that means it was a piece of work)**

"Hey!" Sunny jumped on her sister. "Lemme see- er, déjeme ver." Sunny took the mirror from Taylor's out stretched hand. "¡parezco una princesa!" Taylor smiled at her sister who had just said 'I look like a princess.' In Spanish. "That's because you are a princess." Taylor told her. The two smiled at eachother before Sunny kissed her on the cheek with a 'Thank you sissy!' and ran down the stairs. Well, now that the bride was all ready, it was time for Taylor to get dressed up. She almost reached into her closet and pulled out anything, but then remembering it was for her sister and who would be there (cough Chad cough) she decided to wear something nice. Searching through her closet, she found a flowy white shirt and a pink silk skirt that stopped in the middle of her knees. With that in mind she put on her pink knee socks with the white Chinese flowers going up the sides- perfect! Then she went to grab a headband when she realized she hadn't returned the purple headband she'd borrowed from Gabriella. Thinking of her bestest buddy, she grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, GabCat!"

"Yo, TayDog!"

They giggled at their code names. Little did they know Chad and Troy's code names were ChadCat and TroyDog!

"Guess who's getting married today!"

"Relatives?"

"Yup."

"Older cousin, aunts or uncles?"

"Nope. Someone younger, intermideate family."

"Uh… Sunny?"

"That's right!"

"Woe! Who's she marring!?"  
"Nicholas Anthony Danforth."

"Oh really?"

"Oh shut up."

"So-rry." Silent giggle.

"We only like eachother as friends."

"From what I heard from Troy- Chad likes you more then that!"

"Really? What?"

"Yeah, Troy says he likes you."

"Ew! Troy likes me!?"

"No way, Troy's mine hands off. I meant Troy told me that Chad likes you."

"Chad has asked me out a couple times… But today's Sunny's day, so can you meet us at the church at 4:30?" Gabrella excepted and hung up. Taylor had to make the finishing preperations to her outfit and she'd be done. Taylor pulled out her jewelry box and took a minute to look through it. Deciding on a fancy silver necklace- she noticed something in the back of the box. Picking up the small red ring and putting it on her finger, she twisted it a few times just to make sure it still fit. It was pretty big when she got it. "TAYLOR! WE'RE LEAVING!" Mrs.Mckessie called. Taylor grabbed her purse and ran to the kitchen. It was her responsibility to bring cookies and punch. Grabbing the desserts, Taylor followed her family out the door.

They had a few errands to run before the wedding. Like picking up flowers, (yellow ones, of course!) and then there was the most important errand of all. Taylor grabbed Sunny's hand and dragged her over to the convenience store. "Why are we here?" the curious bride asked. "Because." Taylor began. "Have you ever heard of a wedding ring?" Sunny nodded. "Good. Every little bride and groom have been through this. Here." Taylor handed her sister two quarters. "You put a quarter in the ring machine and whatever comes out will be the wedding band you give to Nicky!"

"Then why did you give me two?"

"In case it does'nt work on your first try."

Sunny nodded and without a word put the quarter into the machine. "Um…" she said examining the ring. "Well.. What do you think?" Taylor frowned at the pink unicorn on the baby blue band. "It does scream Nicky!" They both laughed. "Try again." She slipped the other quarter in. Taylor remembered buying Chad's wedding band. She was with Stacy again. Putting the quarter in on her first try, a pink flower on a pink band fell out. She turned it over to Stacey. "He likes blue, not pink!" Taylor had laughed. Her second try gave her the right ring. "How does everything work out so perfect for you?" Stacey had asked. Taylor nodded, looking at the orange basketball on the silver band. "It is perfect!"

CLUNK! Sunny's ring fell out of the machine. "Yay! It's perfect!" she cried. The ring was perfect. It was a blue music note on a silver ring. Sunny smiled, thinking of Nicky's little rock band.

"Well come on! Let's get to your wedding!"

And they were off!

At the wedding, Taylor met Chad and Troy. Gabrella followed. "Hola mi amigos!" she cried. Taylor looked at her. "People speak waaaaay too much Spainish today."

"Spainish?" Chad spoke up. "I thought she was speaking gibberish!" Taylor almost laughed at his playing dumb, but turned around and saw he was'nt playing! All of a sudden the bouncy little bride well, bounced up! "Gabby!" she cried. "Guess what you're my flower girl! And Taylor's my best girl!"  
"You mean Maid of honor?"

"Yeah… but anyway, here is your flower girl ring-." She handed Gabrella the pink unicorn ring-"good. Now, we have to get you some flowers!" Gabrella waved a helpless good bye to her friends as she was dragged away. The groom came next. "Troy-Boy!" he cried, using the nickname the basketball team had given Troy. "You are my ring bear! And chad is my bestest- boy!" Ttaylor corrected, "Best man."

"Yeah yeah. Well Troy's my ring bear!"

"Grrrrr!" Troy growled and chased the little groom away. Chad and Taylor were alone. "Hey." Taylor spoke up. "You remember when we got married here?" she wrapped her arm around the hutch. **(A/N is that thing called a hutch? If anyone knows, please tell me!) **Chad smiled. "I remember that day- it was fun, was'nt it?" Taylor nodded. She pulled out the little red ring from her pocket. Chad's face lit up as he pulled the basketball ring from his own pocket. They smiled at eachother. "I stopped wearing it after I dropped it in the sandbox that time, remember?"Chad said and Taylor remembered. "It seems like we spend our whole childhood in that sandbox!" she laughed. "I found mine in the back of my jewelry box this morning." Neither of them could find anything else to say. "Attention! Attention please!" the preacher whom Taylor recognized as Zeke's little brother cried. "Take your seats people!" everyone took a seat. '_That kid is a lot better then Zeke at getting people to do things.' _Taylor thought. But, Zeke actually did a pretty good job as the preacher for her wedding. "Ok people. We are here today for- for- um… Zeke? What do I say?" the crowd laughed as Zeke got up there to help his little bro. "Ok, we're here to day to marrige Nic-Nic- Nico- uh, Nicky Danforth and Sunsh- Sunny! Mckessie. Ok, go!" and the kid backed up a step to let the nervous flower girl, Gabriella down the aisle. She was nervous about all of those people looking at her, but then she felt more comfortable as she sprinkled the plastic yellow pedals down the aisle. Taylor rememberd her flower girl… yeah it was Sharpay. Sharpay complained about how her pedals were white plastic rose pedals and not real red rose pedals. It's funny, she's still as whiney now as she was then, ha ha. The ring 'bear' walked down the ailse next. Troy had a confident smile on his face as he made his way toward Gabrella. Taylor remebered Jason being her ring 'bear' Jason actually tripped and dropped the rings, oh man what a disaster that was! But every wedding has little disasters. Like right now, Zeke's brother had a nose bleed and asked zeke to take over. See, see? But now it was Nicky's turn to walk down the aisle. He looked so adorable in his little suit and tie! In fact, Taylor thought he looked just like Chad when he was little. Sending a little smile toward Chad who was standing with the other ushers, he returned it as Sunnys started coming down the aisle. Sunny looked so beautiful! Not to be cocky, but from pictures Taylor really did think she looked just like her.

"Nicholas Danforth, do you take Sunshine Mckessie as your wife?"

"Ok."

"You're supposed to say I do."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"I just said it."

"Uh… Sunshine Mckessie do you take Nichoals Danfoth as your husband? Just say I do."

"I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride."

"EW!"

The people laughed, of course. Taylor remembered this part of her wedding. She remembered Chad saying, 'I don't wanna kiss a _girl_!' and herself repling, 'Yes, kissing is _disgusting' _ making an emphisis on the big word disgusting. She rememberd their parents cooing them to do it and their maid of honor ( Stacey) and the best man (Troy) pushing them into doing it. Finally, Chad just said "Fine!" and kissed her. It lasted less then a second. But it felt like a lot longer. Taylor's mom told her, 'You should have seen the looks on your faces!' she did see, in a picture and she had to laugh. They looked like : woe.

"Gross! I hate kissing!" Nicky whined. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Sunny stated firmly, "And I don't wanna kiss him." Taylor's mother spoke up. "Would you do it if your brother and sister did it?" Taylor froze in her spot. "What?" Mr. Danforth put in his two cents. "Yeah, if Chad kissed Taylor, would you kiss Sunny?" Nicky thought and looked at Chad, who was waving his arms and mouthing the word 'no' Nicky grinned evilly. "Yeah. I'll do it if he does."

"I hate you Nicky." Chad mouthed. Good thing Tay did'nt notice! "So go ahead." Gabrella encouraged as she pushed Taylor toward the hutch. Troy tried to push Chad, but Chad said "I can walk!" and stood across from Taylor. "Everyone wants us to kiss." Chad murmered. "So why don't we just do it?" Taylor nodded and took a step closer. The whole world seemed to stop. Chad looked at Taylor. Taylor looked back. She felt his top lip, his bottom lip… and relived one of her favorite memories. **(I don't want to say fondest… I dunno why)** Taking her mouth off his- like a sticker being peeled from a piece of paper- she looked at the floor with a smile. Chad looked at her.As for the people around them some of them were aw-ing and stuff, but most were thinking- Chad kissed Taylor. Now will their siblings kiss? Taylor returned to her spot and Chad returned to his. Nicky and Sunny just looked at eachother. "Come on man." Chad encouraged. "You'll thank me for this." Nicky looked at Chad helplessly. "Fi-ne." and Taylor grinned as Nicky reached over and kissed Sunny on the cheek. The people were silent for two seconds before the room erupted in lava- uh, I mean cheer. The party began!

After the party, the two families walked home together. Chad and Taylor tagged along behind. "Um, Taylor?" Chad said, nervously. "I wondering if-um, if this means we're dating? It's ok if you don't wanna be dating, I just thought that maybe because I kissed you and all-." Taylor could'nt help but laugh, making Chad more comfortable. "Slow down, Chad! And, sure. I'd like to go out with you." And adding with a smile, "after all, you are my first husband"

SUNNY / TAYLOR'S WEDDING DRESS


End file.
